Perempuan
by Dina Yoon
Summary: "Untuk apa aku melawan perempuan?" / ONE SHOT / R&R, please?
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Aduh... Udah berapa abad ya nggak aplot fanfic... X)  
Hiatus hampir 2 tahun itu rasanya...

Ah, sudahlah. Ini fic kesekian aku.

Selamat membaca! ^^

* * *

**PEREMPUAN**

**Disclaimer:**  
**Naruto belongs to KISHIMOTO MASASHI**  
**this story belongs to me**

**Warning:**  
**AU, AT, OTP, IC**

* * *

Hujan turun siang itu, membasahi atap sebuah kafe yang sedang sepi pengunjung. Di sudut balkon kafe tersebut sedang duduk dua muda-mudi: seorang laki-laki yang memakai kaos abu-abu berlapis kemeja merah jambu, celana jeans dan sepatu _keds_ biru tua bergaris coklat, dan seorang perempuan yang memakai baju rajut putih, celana jeans hitam dan sepatu _keds_ putih. Si laki-laki bersandar di kursinya; wajahnya memandang ke luar kafe, kedua tangannya terkait. Rambut ayamnya sesekali menari diterpa angin. Si perempuan sedari sedang melihat ke bawah di mana kedua tangannya sedang bertaut-tautan; wajahnya hampir tertutupi oleh rambut merah jambunya. Tidak ada perbincangan yang sedang terjadi; mereka berdua terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, membiarkan suara hujan memenuhi telinga mereka. Dua cangkir _cappucino_ di atas meja terlihat kesepian karena dianggurkan oleh para pemiliknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat pergerakan dari si laki-laki. Dia mengambil _handphone_-nya yang sedari tadi ikut menganggur di samping cangkirnya, lalu ibu jari kanannya mulai menari di atas layar. Si perempuan melirik ke laki-laki di depannya. Menghela napas, dia menarik lengan bajunya hingga ke siku. Untuk beberapa detik dia memperhatikan si laki-laki, kemudian sebuah suara dehaman tercipta dari tenggorokannya.

"Akan kemana kita setelah ini?" tanya si perempuan. Dia terlihat seperti sedang menahan kesalnya.

Si laki-laki mengangkat pandangan matanya dari layar ke wajah si perempuan. "Terserah," jawabnya setelah dia mengangkat bahunya, lalu dia kembali memandang layar.

"Kau selalu begitu," Si perempuan menatap si laki-laki dengan lekat. "Bicaralah sesuatu, aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana."

"Bicara tentang apa?" Laki-laki itu kembali memandang si perempuan, menunggu jawaban.

"Apa saja,"

"Misalnya?"

Si perempuan kembali menghela napas. "Minumlah kopimu, sepertinya sudah dingin."

"Misalnya apa?" Terdengar nada paksaan di pertanyaan si laki-laki. Dia menatap si perempuan dengan dingin, layar _handphone_ di tangannya perlahan meredup.

"Kau ini..." Perempuan itu kini terdengar gelisah. "...selalu menyebalkan. Bagaimana kalau kita berkelahi saja?"

Laki-laki itu menyengir dingin, sedingin tatapan matanya. "Untuk apa aku melawan perempuan?"

Si perempuan balas menyengir, namun cengirannya terasa hangat, sehangat perasaannya terhadap laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang telah lama mengambil hatinya dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. "Syukurlah, ternyata kau menganggapku perempuan."

Alis laki-laki itu mengernyit. "Jadi kaupikir selama ini bagaimana?" Lalu dia kembali memainkan _handphone _-nya, menganggap enteng perkataan perempuan itu yang kini semakin lekat menatapnya, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik jari dan kedipan kelopak matanya.

Laki-laki itu tidak mengetahui bahwa perempuan di hadapannya itu sedang melawan pergolakan batin. Dia tidak mengetahui seberapa salah tingkahnya perempuan itu jika sedang berada di dekatnya. Dia tidak mengetahui seberapa bingungnya perempuan itu untuk mencari bahan pembicaraan yang tidak membosankan dan mengesalkannya. Dia tidak mengetahui seberapa cepatnya jantung perempuan itu berdegup saat ditatap olehnya. Dia tidak mengetahui seberapa sedihnya perempuan itu jika tidak diacuhkannya. Dan dia... tidak mengetahui seberapa dalamnya perempuan itu memiliki rasa terhadapnya. Laki-laki itu tidak tahu.

... atau mungkin dia tahu, namun dia tidak peduli akan semua itu.

"Aku pikir kau tidak pernah menganggapku perempuan," ujar si perempuan. "Aku pikir aku bukanlah seorang perempuan bagimu."

Tidak ada tanggapan. Laki-laki itu semakin menyibukkan dirinya dengan _handphone_-nya. Itulah yang paling mengesalkan bagi si perempuan.

"Karena..." Si perempuan menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, lalu dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Pandangannya tidak terlepas dari si laki-laki. Dia menunggu apakah laki-laki itu akan penasaran atau tidak. Namun setelah beberapa saat berlalu, tetap tak ada respon dari si laki-laki. Mengetahui bahwa tak ada tanda-tanda laki-laki itu akan menanggapi, dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "...Laki-laki tidak akan menyakiti perempuan."

Jari laki-laki itu tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak. Pergerakan kelopak matanya menunjukkan dia seperti ingin memandang si perempuan, namun ditahan, untuk beberapa detik posisi mereka seolah ter-_paused_; tidak ada pergerakan kecuali dari rambut si perempuan dan kemeja si laki-laki yang disentuh oleh angin. Kemudian laki-laki itu kembali bergerak; dia meletakkan _handphone _-nya kembali di atas meja, lalu bersandar di kursinya. Pupil hitam di kedua matanya terarah langsung ke mata _emerald_ perempuan itu, seolah ingin menusuk dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Si perempuan mencoba bertahan dalam sakitnya tatapan itu. Dia kembali merasakan dingin yang bukan dibawa oleh hujan, melainkan dari sosok yang sepertinya sedang menginterogasinya. Seberapapun sakit dan dingin yang dirasakannya, perempuan itu tak sedikitpun terlihat berusaha untuk mengelak. Karena dia tahu, laki-laki yang sedang memberikannya rasa sakit dan dingin itu lah yang juga menjadi obat untuk menyembuhkannya.

... Karena saat menatap matanya, dia merasa menjadi perempuan yang seutuhnya.

**-OWARI-**

* * *

Gimana? Karakternya nggak lari kan dari aslinya?

Awalnya cerita ini aku buat dari pengalaman pribadi aku, tapi akhirnya aku kepikiran buat ngubah ke fanfic SasuSaku. Aku juga kepikiran ide cerita lanjutan dari cerita ini. Menurut kalian gimana? Cocok kah dilanjutkan?

Dan, thank you for reading!  
Semoga suka~ ^^

Review, please?

**[Words: 668]**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

Sebelumnya, terima kasih sudah membaca "Perempuan". Saya nggak nyangka banyak respon positif, dan ada beberapa yang minta lanjutannya. Hehehe... Rasanya senang-senang gimana gitu. Sebenarnya inspirasi cerita lanjutannya sempat ilang sebelumnya, tapi untunglah semalam inspirasi baru muncul di kehidupan saya (halah), jadi saya buru-buru buka laptop buat nulis sebelum idenya ilang lagi.

Well, this is the sequel.

Selamat membaca! ^^

* * *

**PEREMPUAN  
(Chapter 2: Lucu Saja)  
**

**Disclaimer:**  
**Naruto belongs to KISHIMOTO MASASHI**  
**this story belongs to me**

**Warning:**  
**AU, AT, OTP, IC**

* * *

Seorang perempuan terlihat sedang berjalan di antara kerumunan orang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah gedung perkuliahan. Setelan pakaian olahraga terpasang di tubuhnya: kaos putih berlengan pendek, celana olahraga biru berlaris oranye, dan sepatu olahraga abu-abu. Dia berjalan agak cepat, berbelok-belok untuk menghindari tabrakan dengan tubuh lain. Mata emerald-nya tertuju pada sesosok laki-laki berjas hitam yang berada sekitar dua meter di depannya.

'Tampan sekali...' Perempuan itu membatin saat dia mengunci pandangannya. Memiliki potongan rambut yang segar, memakai setelan berupa kemeja biru dan jas serta celana hitam, memikul ransel hanya dengan sebelah talinya, dan berjalan dengan satu tangan berada dalam saku celananya. Ya, bahkan dari belakang pun laki-laki itu tetap memesona.

Sembari menikmati sosoknya, perempuan itu melangkah lebih cepat, namun tetap menjaga diri agar tak terlihat oleh si laki-laki. Laki-laki itu telah melewati gerbang dan berjalan ke arah parkiran. Si perempuan melangkah lebih dekat, lalu bersembunyi di belakang pohon saat si laki-laki menoleh ke belakang. Setelah beberapa saat bersembunyi, akhirnya perempuan itu memutuskan untuk menunjukkan dirinya. Dia berjalan mendekati si laki-laki yang kini sedang berdiri di samping motornya. Cengiran terpampang di wajah si perempuan saat si laki-laki melihat kemunculannya. Dia sengaja menatap laki-laki itu dengan terang-terangan. Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah lain, mencari sang tukang parkir. Kemudian perempuan itu duduk di motor yang berada di sebelah motor si laki-laki dengan tatapan dan cengiran yang tetap lekat. Si Laki-laki kembali menoleh ke perempuan itu; wajahnya terlihat heran bercampur risih. Si perempuan semakin melebarkan cengirannya, kelihatannya dia tak berniat untuk berkata apapun.

"Naruto..." Tanpa disangka-sangka oleh si perempuan, laki-laki itu berbicara lebih dulu. Dia memasang satu tali ranselnya yang belum terpasang. "Dia memohon padaku."

Si perempuan menghilangkan cengirannya. Lalu dia teringat akan Naruto. "Memohon apa?"

"'Tidak bisakah kau menghubunginya? Bahkan untuk sekali saja?' Dia mengatakannya berulang-ulang." Laki-laki itu mengulang apa yang dikatakan oleh temannya. "Lalu kujawab, 'apa gunanya untukku?'"

Perempuan itu merasakan seperti ada batu yang tiba-tiba terlempar ke lambungnya entah dari mana. Lalu dia segera mengesampingkan rasa sakitnya dan berkata, "Aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk melakukan itu, sungguh."

"Dia bilang begitu."

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya." Si perempuan bergerak dari duduknya. Dia merasakan degup jantungnya bertambah cepat. "Ya, aku memang bilang padanya bahwa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi, tapi sungguh, aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk memohon padamu agar kau menghubungiku."

Tidak ada respon dari si laki-laki; pandangannya kembali ke arah tukang parkir yang masih sibuk mengurus mobil-mobil.

"Kau percaya, kan, Sasuke? Kau percaya aku tidak memintanya, kan?" Perempuan itu mendekatkan pandangannya ke laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu pun kembali menoleh padanya. "Entahlah..."

Jantung si perempuan semakin cepat berdegup. Malu, kesal, sedih, semua beradu dalam batinnya. Malu karena pasti si laki-laki menganggapnya tidak tahu malu atau semacamnya, kesal karena sikap si laki-laki yang menurutnya kejam, sedih karena laki-laki itu sama sekali tak peduli akan sikap kejamnya. Namun di luar semua itu, pandangannya tak kunjung lepas dari si laki-laki. Dia menikmati setiap inci bentuk dari makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya itu, meneliti setiap permukaan wajahnya, dan menyaksikan setiap gerak-geriknya, seolah dia tak pernah melihat manusia yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Indah, namun hanya bisa dipandang. Seperti itu lah laki-laki itu baginya. Sekeras apapun dia berpikir, dia tak pernah berhasil mendapatkan cara untuk menggapainya. Laki-laki itu berada sangat dekat dengan posisinya duduk sekarang, namun dia merasa laki-laki itu terlalu jauh untuk disentuh.

Si laki-laki masih menunggu kedatangan si tukang parkir. Dia berdiri membelakangi si perempuan, memain-mainkan kunci motor yang sedang dipegangnya. Tiba-tiba perempuan itu menarik siku jasnya, dan dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat agar terlihat senang, perempuan itu berkata, "Aku mengirim pesan padamu, menanyakan apakah ada file atau kaset film baru, namun kau tidak merespon."

Laki-laki itu terlihat terkejut saat si perempuan menarik siku jasnya; kekesalan tersirat untuk sekilas di kedua mata hitamnya. "Ada," jawabnya tanpa memandang si perempan. "Ada beberapa film."

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak membalasnya?"

Perempuan itu menunggu, namun tidak ada jawaban dari si laki-laki.

"Kau kan bisa bilang 'tidak ada' atau apa lah, jangan tidak merespon. Sakit, kau tahu."

Perempuan itu merasa tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa si laki-laki akan menjawab. Namun beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki itu tiba-tiba tertawa. Bukan tawa yang lebar dan panjang, sebenarnya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya si perempuan.

"Lucu saja," jawab si laki-laki.

Seolah ada biji salak yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya, perempuan itu tidak sanggup lagi untuk berkata-kata. Dia telah kehabisan persediaan kosa kata untuk diucapkan pada si laki-laki. Mendengar jawaban laki-laki itu lambungnya seolah terasa semakin sakit, bahkan rasa sakitnya terjalar ke bagian hati. 'Lucu saja', katanya? Perempuan itu selalu bisa dikejutkan oleh si laki-laki; dia tak pernah bisa menebak jalan pikirannya. Laki-laki itu menganggap lucu rasa sakit yang dia alami, bahkan secara terang-terangan mengatakannya.

Perempuan itu sadar, bahkan sangat sadar, bahwa dia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi laki-laki itu. Jangankan untuk marah karena kekejamannya, untuk dapat berbicara dengannya seperti sekarang saja sudah menjadi suatu hal yang sangat sulit baginya. Laki-laki itu bukanlah laki-laki yang dia kenal dulu. Hangat yang pernah diberi oleh si laki-laki tidak lagi pernah dapat dia rasakan. Laki-laki itu telah keluar dari jalan hidupnya; memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berada dalam satu jalur dengannya. Dan karena tidak pernah ada ikatan untuk menahannya, perempuan itu harus rela melihat laki-laki itu memudar dari pandangannya. Namun, sudah sepudar apapun sosoknya untuk bisa dilihat oleh matanya, laki-laki itu tetap terpatri jelas dalam pikiran dan hatinya. Semua tentangnya yang pernah dia dapat, masih lekat dalam ingatannya. Perempuan itu tidak pernah mau memaksakan diri untuk melupakannya, karena dia tahu bahwa semakin keras dia mencoba untuk melupa, semakin dalam lah ingatan yang tercipta tentangnya. Jadi perempuan itu memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan jalannya seorang diri, dengan bekal rasa cintanya yang belum berkurang sama sekali—walaupun dia telah menelannya berkali-kali.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, dia terluka oleh dan karena laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki yang dia cintai, namun hanya bisa memberikan perih.  
Laki-laki yang pernah menyebutnya 'bidadari surga', namun kini memberinya sebuah neraka.  
Laki-laki yang telah mengambil hatinya, namun tak pernah mengembalikannya.

**-OWARI-**

* * *

Gimana? Pasti bingung ya apa maksud dan inti cerita ini? Hahaha... Sebenarnya cerita ini berdasarkan kehidupan saya, jadi lanjutan cerita ini muncul setiap ada yang terjadi dalam hari-hari saya. Tapi, sepanjang apapun dan gimana akhirnya cerita ini, saya tetap berusaha biar cerita ini tetap enak buat dibaca. Semoga tetap suka, ya!

Dan, thank you for reading.

Review, ne! ^^

**[Words: 972]**


End file.
